Who's afraid of the big bad wolf
by Miriyoku Rio
Summary: What happens when one of the members starts acting weird? Will they find out the reason or is it best not to know (Gender swapped Love Live)
1. Chapter 1

Okay the other day I read this fanfic and I really enjoyed it

It also gave me a few ideas soooooo here we go!

Gender swapped Love Live!

The names: (Not very creative)

Umi-Uri

Honoka-Hono

Kotori-Koto

Maki-Mako

Rin-Rin

Hanayo-Hayo

Nico-Niko

Eli-Eri

Nozomi-Nozo

Arisa-Ari

Yukiho-Yuki

Tsubasa-Tsu

Anju-Anji

Erena-Eran

xXx

"No that's not it either" Uri yelled, letting out an irritated sigh. He had worked on the lyrics for an hour now and still no progress had been made. Running a hand through his hair, the archer calmed himself down before picking up the pen and giving it another go. _Why can't I think of anything?_! he asked himself, starting to get a little annoyed once more. It wasn't like him to get annoyed over something as simple as coming up with a few lines, but in this case he was. And what annoyed him more was how stupid and how childish he was acting, throwing a small tantrum "like it's going to do any good" he mumbled under his breath._  
_

Standing up he decided to go for a walk to calm himself down and maybe pick up a few ideas on the way. He usually isn't someone who would get annoyed quite easily, but today seemed different. Actually now he thought about it, he hadn't been himself all day _I wonder if anyone else has noticed?_ another sigh escaped his lips _I certainly hope not, I hate it when people worry about me_. It was true, whenever people were concerned about him, he would feel guilty for making them worry.

"Uri?" during his deep thought, the fuming boy had failed to notice Koto approach him. Shaking his head, the blue haired boy gave his child hood friend a small apologetic smile.

"Ah sorry Koto" he apologized, rubbing the back of his head. His friend gave him a concerned look _damn_ he tried to think of something else to say "h-how a-are you?" he mentally face palmed.

The concerned look on Koto's face turned to one of confusion. But being polite as he is, he shrugged it off and answered with his usual sweet smile. "Oh I'm fine thanks for asking" he said, giving his friend a weird look _Uri's acting strange _he thought.

"O-okay that's good to hear" the blue haired archer stated, giving a forced laugh afterwards.

_Something's definately up_ Koto thought "Uri?"

"Hmm?" the boy answered absent-mindedly.

"Are you alright? your acting...weird" the olive haired boy said, reaching out and placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm fine" he snapped, causing his friend to jump in surprise. "Ah sorry Koto I'm just...just..." _what's is wrong with me? not even I know_.

"Your what?" his friend asked, by now he was really concerned for his fellow lyric writer.

The archer let out a sigh. "Nothing" he answered. Koto reached out again, but this time Uri turned around and walked off without another word.

xXx

"Guys?" Koto asked as he slowly walked into their club room. All eyes landed on him as they waited for what their friend was going to say.

"What is it Koto?" Hono, the leader of the group asked. As usual his ginger hair was messy and un-kept but that look always suited him.

Koto fidgeted and fiddled with his fingers. He didn't know how to ask it. Eri gave his friend a concerned look.

"Is everything alright" he asked smoothly, trying to keep his voice down. To him the boy looked scared for some reason.

"It's Uri..." Koto managed to squeak out. The way he said it made everyone go on edge. "He seems to be acting...different" he finally managed to say. Making everyone in the room let out a sigh they didn't know they were holding.

Hono walked up to his friend to give him a small pat on the back. "Ahh don't worry Koto, this is Uri were on about I'm sure he's fine" the ginger haired boy tried to wash off any worry his friend had with his signature smile.

It didn't work.

Koto shook his head violently "no, you don't under stand just a minute ago, he snapped at me and then walked off without another word" by now the waiter looked desperate.

"Now that you mention it.." All eyes landed on Nozo. He had a hand on his chin in thought. "He has acted off recently" he mentioned. The room fell silent, all members thinking back to when they last saw Uri, wondering if they noticed anything different in his behavior. Just when the third year was going to continue, a horrific scream came from outside. The sudden loud noise was enough to even make the stoic and uncaring Mako jump out his skin.

Each member looked at the door in terrified shock. No one making any attempt to go over to it. Letting out a small shaky sigh, Hono slowly made his way over to the door, reaching out to the handle the only thing that could be heard was the eild heartbeat echoing through his ears. Caustiously he turned the handle and peered through the crack in case there might be anything on the other side.

_Nothing..._

Terror turning into confusion, the group leader flung the door open all the way, allowing the other members to see also. Looking around the first thing they noticed were that all the lights had been turned off. Making the hallways a dark abyss where you couldn't see 10 feet in front of you. Feeling along the walls, Hono tried to feel for the distinct shape of a switch. Once his fingers glided over what he thought was the light switch he pushed the small leaver and the lights were back on again. Grinning in accomplishment, the ginger haired boy turned around only to come face to face with sharp teeth, yellow eyes and bad breath. Hardly expecting anything to be behind him the leader screamed and pounced back, his body colliding with the wall and turning the lights off once again.

Letting out a small groan from where he hit his head, Hono could no longer feel the warm stingy breath of the...what ever it was. And so hesitantly turned back on the lights. The other members were in front of his concerned looks upon all their faces "Hono are you okay? what happened? did you see who screamed?" the ginger haired boy's head started to swirl with the bombardment of questions.

"I'm...I'm fine I just saw a..." he paused _what the heck did I see?_ shaking his head her carried on "nevermind". But then from the corner of his eye, he saw something. Turning his head from the group he looked in the direction it came from _I could have sworn I saw a..._ Walking over, he finally spotted what had caught his eye..._blood. _Hono could feel his insides twisting as the red liquid kept dripping from the wall to the floor, leaving a small blood red puddle.

Walking over, Eri was about to question his friend when he too saw, his eyes widening. A small, weird sound escaped his mouth alomost as if he was chocking. Suddenly they heard someone running, turning around they saw a girl running towards them. "Sc-sc-scool..." she choked up on her own words, before flinging herself into Hono.

"Whats wrong" Eri was the first one to ask. The girl looked up with teary eyes, she was shaking and sobbing, obviously from some sort of shock. The other boy's quickly stormed over to the scene, some paying attention to the girl but most glaring a the blood splattered wall.

"I-I-it...-t-they..." the girl took a deep breath. "Uri..." she managed to choke out before breaking down again. The group looked at her, their eyes about to budge out their sockets.

"Where is he?" Koto demanded and shakily the girl lifted a hand that pointed down the hallway...where she had ran from. Eri gave the girl a nod, before marching off, Nozo and Koto shortly after.

"Rin's going to nyah!" he yelled before running after them. Niko, Mako, Hono and Hayo decided to take care of the girl before following their friends.

xXx

The four boy's slowly made their way through the maze of corridors, looking in every direction, for when they spot their friend. But the further they walked the more drops of blood the saw splattered on the floor. It almost looked like there had been someone or even worse _something_ had been dragging something down the hall way. The boy's quickly erased that thought since they were looking for a missing friend and in this scenario they didn't want to think of the worst possible thing, especially because the amount of blood had started increasing.

"Rin's starting to feel sick nyah" the small boy said, clutching his stomach. The purple haired boy patted his back for comfort, giving his friend a small reassuring smile. But even Nozo was at lost for words so in stead kept quiet and alert for if there were any signs of life.

"Uri!" Eri yelled in hopes he would get a response.

Nothing, just silence.

"Wait" Koto suddenly blurted, causing everyone to jump. He made a hand gesture to show them to listen and that's when they heard it. A soft almost inaudible groan, not to far away. "Uri!" Koto yelled, rushing off in the direction the noise had come from.

"Wait Koto" Eri yelled, chasing after his friend. The second year either didn't hear him or he chose to ignore the boy as he carried on running.

The small group had followed the noise all the way to the stair case leading to the roof. The gave each other a weary look, before slowly and quietly making their way up the stairs.

Once at the top, the boys opened the doors and peered around the roof. But to their surprise it was empty. "Are you sure this is where the noise came from?" Eri asked and Koto nodded sternly.

Rin was about to turn around and head back into the school when he spotted something "um...g-guys" they turned back to the small first year, only for their eyes to widen.

More blood...

"ARRRR!" the small group literally leaped in the air at the sudden scream. Rushing around the corner, the sight in front of them made them pale and the had to hold their mouths to stop them vomiting.

That's when the noticed familiar amber eyes looking at them, fear filled all over the boys features.

"URI!..."

xXx

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Next chap

xXx

"URI!..." Koto screamed, rushing over to his battered and bruised friend. The archer was finding it hard to breath, his vision was blurry and he felt like he was going to be sick. Once he heard the familiar voice from his friend, even though the screaming made his head throb from pain, he still tried to respond to it. But since his body wasn't responding properly his voice came out a s small mumble.

"Uri what happened!?" another voice yelled and just like before, he recognized it but he still couldn't respond. His muscles ached and every attempt to move made him wince in pain. _Ugh what happened to me?_ he could barely remember anything, one minute he was walking along the corridors, he got a weird feeling, like he was being watched and then...white.

"Rin go find the others" there it is again, a familiar voice. He mentally cursed the fact he couldn't respond.

"Rin's on it nyah" Uri let out a groan, everything around him was spinning.

"Try not to move" well at least the voices weren't screaming anymore. Using way more strength than he should have, the blue haired boy pushed himself off the floor. Finally in a sitting position, he could open his eyes and see the worried expressions around him.

"Uri?" Koto called, the archer moved his head to look at his friend. He was crying, Uri felt guilty and slowly extended a hand to wipe away the tears falling freely down his cheeks.

"K-Kot- Koto" he managed to choke out, giving his friend a small smile. But it quickly disappeared, replaced by a worried frown as everything came back to him "stay back!" he ordered, gently pushing his friends away.

The three boys were beyond confused at this point, but they were still concerned for their friend and because of that, they did not budge. The archer let out a small growl, making the boys flinch a little. "Were not going anywhere while your like this" Eri stated sternly, making the blue haired boy panic even more.

"You don't understand" Uri sounded desperate by now. He still kept trying to push the boys away, but because of his injuries he wasn't able to get very far.

"understand what?" Nozo asked. Uri just averted his gaze, making the third year a little irritated, but he decided to let it slide because of the situation.

Suddenly the sound of rushing footsteps was the only thing that could be heard before the rest of the members showed up. The group froze at the sight of their friend and Uri could have sworn he saw something nearby. "U-U-Uri!?" Hono didn't know how to react, he had never been in a situation like this before.

"W-wh-what happened?" Niko stuttered out, he to was at shock.

Just when the three boys were about to answer, Uri grabbed the railings behinf him and hoisting himself up. With a little help from Koto, he was now in a standing- or well hunched over, his eyes closed and hands extended forward, signaling everyone to stop. Everyone went dead silent, the only thing that could be heard was the wind and rustling of leaves on nearby trees.

Very slowly the archer opened his eyes, and brought his hand to his ear. That's when they heard something, something that made each and every member shiver, as it seemed like the temperature had dropped dramatically, the wind breezing past them in the tense atmosphere.

Suddenly, the doors to the stairs barged open, making all members apart from Uri yell and jump. "get behind me" the blue haired boy ordered and the group obeyed without any questions or hesitation.

The members could see the figures shadow slowly get closer and closer. Finally the figure was in sight and just when the boys thought that there would be a tall knife wielding killer approaching them, what they saw made them more than confused, it was a...dog?.

"You've got to be kidding me" Niko said, annoyance obvious in his voice. The archer didn't turn around though, he just stared at the very large dog in front of them. It's fur was a dark grey and eyes a golden-yellow, which stared into Uri's own amber ones. The silence was once again disrupted by third year "You got me terrified over a mangy mutt!?" The black-haired boy barged his way through the group and walked in front of the archer, who seemed to be in some sort of trance and made his way over to the dog.

"I think you need help dude" Niko said, reaching out to pat the dog.

The archer shook his head wildly, only seeming to remember the situation "Niko NO!" But it was too late, the large dog lunged forward, snapping its jaws onto the third years hand.

"ARRR!" the small boy yelled out in pain, trying to pry the dog off his hand.

"NIKO!" Mako yelled, rushing over to help his friend. Wrapping his arms around the boy Mako started to pull the third year. Eri was next, bravely rushing over to the dog and trying to pull apart the dog's jaws off his friend.

"Damn this thing is strong" Eri yelled, desperately pulling against the dog's mouth. Nozo rushed over to help the blonde, the two gave each other a nod before pulling simultaneously at the dog's jaws. At this moment they wouldn't care less if they snapped the dogs jaw in half, all they cared about was their friend.

Rin, Hayo, Hono and Koto made a chain leading from the red-head, helping him pull the small third year away. Niko let out another cry of pain, clutching his wrist in a futile attempt to get his hand free.

Uri kept calm, taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes. When they opened again there was clearly a dangerous glint behind them "Oi" he said in a low voice, making the large dog stop dead in its tracks, thinking quickly the boys yanked Niko's hand out and desperately ran behind the canine.

"Your fight is with me, leave my friends out of it" he said calmly, although there was a deadly tone in his voice.

The dog let out a growl, before racing over to the archer, who steadied his stance. The dog lept into the air, his jaws opening for another bite. On instinct, the archer raised his arm to protect his face, causing the large dog to snap on his arm. Once its paws were back on the floor, the dog tried to drag the boy along with him.

But that's exactly what the archer was expecting, so instead the canine was left gently yanking at the archers arm. Uri smirked and in one swift motion flung his arm into the air, the force making the dog let go of his arm and fly into the air. On its decent the archer turned around lifting his leg into the air, the back of his heel making contact straight with the dogs face.

The force of the kick was enough to knock the large dog out as it now lay on the floor motionless.

Looking back at his friends, he gave them a smile. Each and every one of them slack-jawed and wide-eyed at what they had just witnessed. Just when Uri was about to approach his friends he blacked out falling to the floor with a _thud_.

xXx

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter

xXx

It was warm, well warmer than a few minutes ago anyway. The only noise that could be heard was the repeated pattern of beeps. The air smelt...weird. It was a familiar scent but he couldn't make out exactly what the smell was.

Uri's body felt numb, the only thing he could do was make a little twitch of a finger. Since he could no longer feel any danger around him, Uri opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and he couldn't make out anything around him.

He groaned, a brutal headache was making the area around him spin. He tried to get up, only to remember that he could barely move.

Wh...where am I? he thought, hoping that his vision would clear up quickly.

Suddenly he heard something approaching, doing his best to move his head, the archer saw a white blurry figure approaching him.

Alarm bells went off in his head and he ignored the bodies restraint, getting onto his elbows.

"Hey now. Calm down you're in a hospital" the blur said. Making the blue haired boy relax a little but not enough to fully calm down.

Now having the ability to move a little more, Uri raised his had to his eyes and gently rubbed them. Now having his vision cleared up, he looked up to find a nurse and a doctor standing above him. Both with warm smile on their faces.

The doctor was a man. His hair was very well-kept. Actually all of him was well-kept, looking closer his hair was a familiar shade of red and his eyes a dark shade of purple.

"Pleased to meet you Sonoda-san" the doctor greeted "my name is doctor Nishikino you know my son Mako" he said. That's when the pieces fit together and Uri made a look that said oh yeah the doctor made a chuckle.

"Anyway were here to see if you've woken up" he explained "and it wasn't hard to see that you have" he joked. The red-headed doctors presence was actually quite soothing and the archer felt himself get more relaxed with each second. "Your friend Yazawa-san is alright also and all of them are waiting outside. You gave them quite a scare" Uri's gaze cast downwards with guilt and the doctor smiled at him sympathetically.

"But I'm also here to thank you" he said, his tone turning grateful. Uri looked at him confused and the red-headed man carried on "who knows what that dog could've done so I'm here to thank you for protecting my son and the other boys" he stood up and bowed "thank you" Uri blushed at the compliment.

"Y-your welcome" he mumbled embarrassed.

The doctor grinned "anyway I have other patents to attend so I'll bid my leave" he said, making his way over to the door "In the meantime I would like you to stay here and rest. That dog sure gave you some damage" he said, his voice turning into professional doctor mode.

Uri nodded. And the doctor made his leave. After he left, the nurse who had stayed quiet through the whole thing walked over to the archer and smiled.

"Well aren't you a brave boy" she teased, making the boy's cheeks turn crimson. She giggled and stared at the clipboard that was on the end of the bed.

"Hmmm the doctor wasn't kidding. You really did go through some damage" she said, her face turning envious. "I wonder what it's like to have your life saved by a handsome fella" she squealed. Uri's cheeks turned darker and he started to mumble under his breath.

Taking a few quick glances at the nurse, he took in the beautiful sight before him. The woman before him didn't look much older than he was which was a little scary but he didn't pay much attention to that. She had nice blonde hair, tied up into a ponytail and gorgeous blue eyes that had a teasing look about them. Her body was well-developed and- what on earth am I thinking!? shaking his head violently, the archer got rid of the indecent thoughts.

The nurse looked at him and smirked "honestly this hospitals too hot" she complained, waving a hand in front of her face. Making sure to stand directly in front of the blue haired boy, the nurse looked at him and then undid a few of her buttons.

"ahh~ much better~"

Uri's eyes widened and he buried his face within the white sheets. The nurse pouted and made her way over to the side of the bed, unraveling the covers.

Looking up at the women with innocent eyes, Uri did his best not to look anywhere apart from her eyes. If it wasn't for the current position, the nurse would have thought it as being romantic. Leaning over slightly, the blonde haired women did her best to look attractive. Though the archer thought she looked attractive before any of this happened.

"My, my you really are a handsome fella" she complimented, moving a lock of blue hair away from his glistening amber orbs. Leaning down, the nurse started to close her eyes, making the younger boy tense up. Now she was only inches away from Uri's lips and her had his eyes clamped shut, steam, rising from his head "too bad" she said, a look of disproval on her face.

She flung the sheets over the confused boys head and started to walk away, the entire atmosphere dropping to what seemed like dark. The nurse now had her back away from the archer and she turned to look at him from the corner of her eyes.

Uri gasped at the menacing glare her was receiving " I don't know why the leader always has to pick the handsome ones to kill but a job is a job" she smirked.

Uri's eyes widened as his heart sped up. "Until next time sweetie" she said, waving a hand over her shoulder before she had gone completely out the door.

Even though she had gone, Uri's gaze stayed fixed to the door. He let out a sigh and laid back down on the bed.

Suddenly the door opened again and the person to walk in was someone he wasn't expecting. "Toudou-san?" he questioned.

Said boy shut the door behind him and walked further into the room. His emerald-green eyes landed on Uri's golden ones, the pair stared at each other for a few seconds before Eran spoke up "The leader sent me" he explained, his tone and gaze comforting and friendly.

Uri sat up a little and waited for the other boy to continue "he asked me to see if you were alright" he said, walking further and sitting on the end of the bed "oh and just to let you know your friends are waiting outside. There all asleep" he lightly chuckled at the sight he came across when he walked down the corridor. All eight of them jumbled up, it was quite an amusing sight.

Uri chuckled at the thought of it, Eren definitely gave off a friendly atmosphere "so how are you Toudou-san?" he asked.

Eran gave him a smile "Toudou-san? c'mon Uri were in the same pack call me Eran" he lightly said, tapping the boy's shoulder.

Uri laughed "alright Eran" he said, mainly to himself.

"Ah I'm alright" he answered "anyway its a full moon tonight. Wanna go for a run?" he asked excitement in his tone.

Uri nodded and Eran smiled. Getting up, Eran made his way to the door see you tonight then" he said and he was out the door.

Uri smiled and looked out the window, a frown on his face I really don't want another fight he thought, letting out a sigh.

Looks like I've got a lot challenges ahead of me.

xXx


End file.
